La gran familia
by Galaxy Forever
Summary: Meses después los trece enanos y el Hobbit recuperaron Erebor. Todos vivían en el castillo y estaban felices con aquello, Thorin pidió la mano de Bilbo y ambos se casaron un mes después, ambos estaban completamente felices con su familia, pero pronto un integrante más se incluiría a su gran clan.


El viento soplaba fuerte haciendo que los arboles crujieran y de vez en cuando cayeran algunas hojas sobre su cabello. Era el único que se mantenía despierto ya que no podía dormir por el frio que calaba sus huesos, por más que estuviera cerca de la fogata no podía mantener su cuerpo caliente.

Se sentó para estirar sus manos con dirección al fuego y cuando las tuvo calientes, miró hacia los demás encontrando a los dos hermanos abrazados, Fili mantenía a Kili en su pecho mientras este lo abrazaba por la cintura. Sabía que ambos sentían algo más allá que amor fraternal, lo sabía por qué los había encontrado algunas veces en situaciones muy íntimas que no puede volver a recordar, pero ¿Quién era él para juzgarlos?

Él mismo estaba enamorado de alguien prohibido, de alguien que no podía tener ya que seguramente el otro no lo amaría por ser un hombre. Miró al ser que rondaba por sus pensamientos el cual, hacia latir su corazón más rápido de lo normal, sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa cuando observó las hebras negras que caían sobre sus hombros, admiró su cara detallando sus rasgos bastante masculinos y aquellos ojos de azul zafiro que les traían loco, los cuales hacían vibrar su cuerpo de una forma que nunca había experimentado con nadie.

Si el Rey bajo la montaña se enterara de sus sentimientos le repudiaría por el resto de su vida, solo quería mantenerse como estaba, mirando a su amor a lo lejos.

\- ¿Qué hace todavía despierto Señor Bolsón?

Bilbo saltó del susto cuando la voz de Thorin llegó hasta sus oídos, lo miró como estúpido sin despegar su mirada, pero cuando la pregunta fue repetida se dio cuenta de quien le había hablado.

\- Sí, estoy bien, solo que el frio no me deja dormir.

\- Si quieres puedes acercarte más

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Bilbo miró impactado a Thorin, el gran rey, estaba pidiéndole que se acercara más. Eso no podía estar pasando, su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho al imaginarse entre los brazos del enano, ni más ni menos que del hombre que lo hacía suspirar.

\- Que si quieres puedes acercarte más al fuego, de eso me estaba refiriendo Señor Bolsón.

\- Ah, claro, sí.

Thorin rió al ver a Bilbo rojo, y cuando el Hobbit lo miró como si lo quisiera matar paró abruptamente, el pequeño hombre enojado no era algo que quisiera probar. Cuando Bilbo se enojaba, la tierra empezaba a temblar y era mejor que corrieras si no querías ser víctima del pequeño Hobbit.

\- Pero si quieres podemos acomodarnos juntos - Thorin siguió molestándolo-

\- ¿Qué dices? No juegues conmigo Thorin.

\- No soy una persona que juegue Bilbo.

Todo se quedó en silencio cuando todo aquello se volvió incómodo para el Hobbit, lo miró enojado, si estaba jugando con él no lo perdonaría en mucho tiempo. Pero sabía que el Rey bajo la montaña no jugaba con nadie de esa forma, su corazón decía que se acercara al peli-negro pero su mente decía que se alejara. Cerró sus ojos al tomar una decisión, la más imprudente según él, pero aun así se dejó llevar entre los brazos de Thorin cuando el Rey le dejó un espacio a un lado de su cuerpo.

\- Uh, Thorin...

\- Shh, solo duerme.

Y Bilbo dejó a su mente descansar de aquellos incesantes pensamientos y solo se dedicó a aspirar el olor del Rey bajo la montaña, sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco cuando las manos hábiles de Thorin cepillaron sus cabellos.

ω

Después de aquello, supo que estaba completamente equivocado acerca de lo que pensaba Thorin. Ahora el Hobbit era la "Esposa" del Rey bajo la montaña, como los demás le decían, aunque cada vez que aquello era mencionado por alguno de los enanos, Bilbo los atrapaba para golpearlo. Aunque siempre era Kili quien lo molestaba y quien casi siempre salía lastimado por los golpes de Bilbo y cuando no podía atraparlo, Thorin le ayudaba un poco.

Meses después los trece enanos y el Hobbit recuperaron Erebor. Todos vivían en el castillo y estaban felices con aquello, Thorin pidió la mano de Bilbo y ambos se casaron un mes después, ambos estaban completamente felices con su familia, pero pronto un integrante más se incluiría a su gran clan.

Thorin se encontraba fuera de Erebor hace una semana por unos asuntos que tenía que atender, no hallaba el momento para regresar junto a su pequeño Hobbit, pero solo le quedaban unas cuantas horas para llegar a su destino. Golpeó las riendas de su caballo e hizo que avanzara más rápido, solo esperaba que el camino no se le hiciera tan eterno como lo había sido cuando se fue.

En el castillo Bilbo se encontraba nervioso y ansioso con la llegada de su esposo, no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar lo que le iba a decir, pero solo esperaba que su Rey no se desmayara con aquello. Bajó las escaleras en dirección a la biblioteca que Thorin había construido para su pequeño Hobbit, en esos instantes lo había encontrado completamente innecesario ya que no necesitaba una gran biblioteca como aquella, solo esperaba unos cuantos libros no unos miles. Pero, Thorin era una persona que con tal de ver a su pareja feliz haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerlo.

Buscó un libro que fuera de su agrado y se sentó en el suelo de la gran biblioteca, leyó hasta que sus ojos pesaron por el cansancio y sus piernas entumecidas por la posición en la se encontraba lo obligaron a levantarse, aunque aquello no le gustaba ya que él quería seguir leyendo. Su estómago gruñó cuando se levantó así que encontró algo que hacer. Se dirigió a la cocina sobándose el vientre, se encontraba fascinado con la idea de que estuviera albergando vida, una pequeña vida que dependía de él y de Thorin. Sonrió encantado, se imaginó al gran rey sucumbir ante los berrinches de un niño pequeño y también a los encantos de aquel bebé que ambos engendraron con mucho amor, llegó hasta la cocina encontrándose con a todos los enanos comiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

\- Hey, siéntate con nosotros - Dwalin como todo un caballero acomodó la silla a un lado para que se sentara-

\- Muchas gracias, espero que la comida haya sido de su agrado

\- ¡Dios! claro que nos gusta tu comida, de echo es la mejor de todas - exclamó Kili

\- Adulador

\- Como siempre, cuando quiere conseguir algo.

Quedó atónito cuando escuchó la voz que provenía desde atrás y se levantó como si lo hubieran pinchado, corrió a los brazos de su amante y se aferró al cuerpo del Rey.

\- Te extrañé mucho, cariño - Thorin acarició el cabello de Bilbo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

\- También de extrañamos - Bilbo sonrió en el cuello de Thorin tratando de que su amante se diera cuenta de la palabra dicha en plural.

\- No creo que los demás me hayan extrañado de echo de seguro estuvieron muy felices con mi partida - Rió observando a todos los presentes-

\- Mhh, lo más probable. Pero no es de lo que hablaba

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Estoy esperando un bebé Thorin, un bebé nuestro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Todos los enanos incluido Thorin quedaron impactados con la noticia. No. Era una bomba, sí, eso era. -

\- Lo que están escuchando, estoy esperando un bebé de Thorin.

\- No puedo creerlo, pero ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno, eso es muy fácil de explicar tío Thorin... - Fili se calló cuando su cabeza fue golpeada por la mano de su tío-

\- Eso ya lo sé, niño, solo que es completamente nuevo para mí.

\- Los Hobbits pueden embarazarse, eso es para que nosotros podamos seguir con nuestra descendencia ¿No te lo había dicho?

\- No, bilbo. No me lo habías dicho

\- Ups, culpa mía. Entonces ¿Qué piensas?

\- Pienso, que es lo más maravilloso que me pudiera haber pasado. Claro que nunca me había imaginado un hijo ya que ambos somos hombres así que solo me dije a mi mismo que eso era algo imposible así que me di por vencido. Te amo y eso es lo único que me importa, así que pensándolo bien tendré que romper algunos cuellos cuando nuestro pequeño sea lo suficientemente grande para tener pareja.

Todos rieron con el comentario de Thorin y se imaginaron a su rey cortar cabezas a los muchos pretendientes de su niño, Bilbo besó los labios de Thorin, no podía estar más feliz con su gran familia. Los amaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, amaba pasar tiempo con su familia, y se sentía como la mamá de todos. Sabía que iba a ser complicado tener un bebé, pero tenía muy claro que todos iban a ayudar con aquella nueva etapa. Después de que se separaran de aquel abrazo, ambos se sentaron junto a los demás mientras reían de las ocurrencias de la pareja de hermanos.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Hey, espero que les haya gustado este One Shot Thilbo. No es una pareja muy común, de echo no a muchos les gusta, pero a mi me encanta así que pues no sé ¿Hay alguien que le gusta esta hermosa pareja?

Voten y comenten para saberlo

Galaxy~


End file.
